Communication networks provide many people and organizations with access to a variety of applications and services. For example, with the proliferation of wireless communication networks such as mobile telephone networks, access to mobile communication applications and services has become widely available.
As mobile telephone networks have advanced, more applications and services have been made available over the mobile telephone networks, including applications and services that are increasingly bandwidth intensive. Increases in the number of applications and services, as well as increases in the bandwidth requirements for the applications and services available over mobile telephone networks have led network operators and service providers to seek additional advancements in mobile telephone network technologies to help support such applications and services. As a particular example, improvements to mobile telephone backhaul networks linking edge sub-networks to core networks are desirable to better support the increasing demands for bandwidth intensive mobile communication applications and services.